Ciel
by magda1991m
Summary: Wspomnienia potrafią być okrutnym kompanem


Zamknął oczy i potarł delikatnie skroń. Znowu to samo. Po raz kolejny.

Wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń powracało jak echo. Wciąż słyszał ich śmiechy oraz swoje krzyki; przynajmniej do czasu aż nie zdarł sobie gardła.

Podkulił nogi i objął je rękoma. Chłód grudniowej nocy dawał o sobie znać, więc okrył się szczelniej kołdrą, wciąż siedząc na łóżku.

Zostawili go. Oni wszyscy. Początkowo rodzice, potem Lizzy oraz służba.

_Zniknął _na bardzo długo. Gdy się ocknął, odkrył, że minęło kilka lat, choć on sam nie czuł po sobie upływu czasu. Wciąż w swoim czternastoletnim ciele, wciąż sam, niezdolny by komuś zaufać.

Gdyby Sebastian tu był…

Ale go nie było. Obudził się sam w swojej posiadłości. Nie zastał żywej duszy. Zresztą, gdyby go teraz zobaczyli, nienaznaczonego upływem czasu, co mogliby pomyśleć? To byłoby ryzykowne, by się ujawnić. Przynajmniej bez asa w rękawie. A jego lokaj nie odpowiadał na wezwania.

Gdy odzyskał świadomość, zdziwiła go ogarniająca pustka. Potem przez pocztę, jaka została dostarczona pod posiadłość, odkrył ile czasu minęło. Co najmniej trzy lata. Nie mógł uwierzyć. Ogród oraz tereny poboczne zarosły dziko, dając jednak plony potrzebne do przetrwania. Ciel, by przeżyć, musiał od teraz sam zatroszczyć się o najpilniejsze potrzeby.

Wstał. Ciemność w posiadłości była rozświetlana przez śnieg za oknem, a on szedł bez celu przed siebie. W takiej sytuacji Sebastian pojawiłby się i przygotował ciepłe mleko. Ale teraz nie miał mleka. Nie miał praktycznie niczego.

Śmiechy stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Przyspieszył kroku. Chciał zapomnieć, ale te sny nie pozwalały mu na to. Zatrzymał się w salonie i przysiadł nad kominkiem, który ciemny i zimny czekał, aż ktoś rozpali w nim ogień. Jednak Ciel nie potrafił tego. Nie miał także potrzebnego drewna, a warunki pogodowe nie pozwoliłyby mu go znaleźć.

Wyobraził sobie płomyki. Wiedział, że to nie pomoże mu się ogrzać, jednak nie chciał wracać do sypialni. Nie chciał spać. Nie chciał, by kolejny sen dotyczący _tamtego wydarzenia_ sprzed lat wyniszczał mu umysł.

Potarł dłonie o siebie. Posiadłość była spora, więc ukrycie w samym jej środku wydawało mu się najodpowiedniejsze, by walczyć z temperaturą.

- Nienawidzę tego – stwierdził. Wstał i po chwili ruszył dalej przed siebie. – Nienawidzę tego świata – skręcił, kierując się ku wyjściu z posiadłości.

Co chciał osiągnąć? Czy był zdolny do tego, by wyjść i nie wrócić? Co mu tak naprawdę pozostało?

Stanął przed drzwiami. Ogród, który tak cenił, teraz wyglądał jak psu z gardła wyjęty. Mróz i śnieg niszczyły widok zupełnie. Zebrał wszystkie owoce czy warzywa, nim przyszła zima, jednak wiedział, że zapasy, które zrobił, nie wystarczą na długo. Zapytał siebie ponownie: co mu pozostało?

Czy chciał zamarznąć na kość? A może umrzeć z głodu?

Pchnął drzwi, nie naciskając klamki. Nie zdziwił się, że się nie otworzyły. Walnął pięścią. Czego chciał?

/*/*/*/

Ponownie siedział na łóżku. Nie potrafił tego jednak zrobić. Śmiechy zdawały się stłumione. Pierwszy raz wypił alkohol, który znalazł w szafce Tanaki-sana. Nie przejmował się niczym. Czuł przyjemne szumienie w głowie.

- Sebastian… - oczywiście nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

- Tak, mój panie?

Odwrócił się. Stał tam. W drzwiach. Zamrugał. Zniknął.

Wypił więc więcej i wciąż nawoływał demona. Bezskutecznie.

/*/*/*/

Skrępowane nadgarstki, boleśnie wyginane. Krzyki, płacz. Znowu mu się to śni. Jego przeszłość, której wolałby nie pamiętać. Uderzenia, pchnięcia… także nożem, powolny upływ krwi i zanikające czucie w ciele. Było to przyjemne, wiedział, że to już koniec. Jeszcze trochę i przestanie cierpieć. Jeszcze tylko trochę…

„Nienawidzę tego świata… Zabiję was!"

Słyszał swój głos. Dlaczego chciał ich zabić? Oni tylko wybawiali go od niepowodzeń i bólu na tym świecie, zadając mu kojące cierpienie na swój sposób.

Potem jednak pojawił się on i owe cierpienie zmieniło się w chęć życia. Wszyscy umarli, a on przeżył i wrócił na tron, który pozostawili mu rodzice. Teraz on dyktował warunki, i choć wspomnienia tych przeżyć nawiedzały go, nie poddawał się. Miał Sebastiana, który go obroni.

Ale on odszedł. Nie pożywił się jego duszą, nie zabrał go ze sobą, po prostu odszedł. Zostawił go w niebycie czasu i zniknął.

Co się z nim działo przez te lata? Dlaczego nic nie pamięta? Nikt nie mieszkał w posiadłości przez cały ten czas? Co się stało z ludźmi, którzy go otaczali.

Im dłużej rozmyślał, tym więcej pytań nasuwało się.

Gdzie był demon, który przysiągł mu oddanie?

/*/*/*/

Wyszedł. Trwała akurat śnieżyca. Ot tak sobie się poddał. Nie mógł tego znieść. Najprawdopodobniej miał nadzieję, że ktoś się pojawi. Nie chciał umierać w samotności. Stanął przed posiadłością, przyglądając się jej po raz ostatni. Łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach, choć nie wiedział z jakiego powodu. Zimna? Strachu? Usiadł na śniegu chwiejnie. Szumiało mu w głowie po ostatnim trunku.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Chłód rozprzestrzenił się powoli po całym ciele. Nie wróci już do środka. Podjął decyzję.

- Paniczu.

- Nie jesteś prawdziwy – nawet nie odwrócił głowy. Znał głos swojego lokaja aż za dobrze. – Zostaw mnie. Chcę to skończyć. W końcu umrzeć!

- Gdyby to było takie proste, paniczu… Nie możesz tego skończyć, ty… już jesteś _martwy_.

Czy tak było? Tak wyglądało piekło? Został skazany na wieczność w posiadłości, bez nikogo? Wieczność w samotności? Gdyby choć jedna osoba mogła…

- Zostaniesz ze mną? – obrócił się. Stał tam, tak jak go zapamiętał. Uśmiechał się lekko.

- Nie, paniczu – odparł.

- Więc czy mogę iść z tobą?

- Paniczu, piekło wygląda tak, jak widzimy nasze najgorsze koszmary. Twa dusza błąka się po posiadłości, nękana snami i samotnością. To zapłata za użycie mnie, by osiągnąć swój cel.

- Czy ja mogę umrzeć, skoro już nie żyję? – zapytał błagalnie.

Nie rzekł już nic. Czyli odpowiedź nie była taka, jakiej oczekiwał. Krzyknął. Chciał, by to się skończyło. Dlaczego nie mogło? Dlaczego nie mógł umrzeć? Dlaczego musiał już nie żyć i dlaczego tak wyglądała jego kara…?

Dlaczego śmierć nie była wybawieniem?


End file.
